


Let Your Fingers Do the Talking

by NEStar



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: A drabble written for the prompt: "Sign language".Originally posted: Feb. 20, 2012





	Let Your Fingers Do the Talking

The first time he saw her he'd done a double take. After all, she could of been just itching her nose in an odd way. But Jeff had a cousin who was deaf and had seen that sign numerous times growing up. Later that week the Dean popped into the room for some reason and there was Annie, hand forming a "d" and tapping her nose.  
  
It was like he had a direct link to Annie's brain and could hear her thoughts.  
  
That she called Shirley a bitch and Britta a slut wasn't to much of a shocker, but one day when Troy and Abad were going on about something stupid and Jeff saw her form a triangle he nearly fell off his chair.  
  
But best of all was today. He had walked with her from the study room and that "x" slowly moving up and down on her check was fascinating.


End file.
